Just a Little Bit More
by rictusEMpra.J
Summary: A year of living across the hallway from each other and having Pansy as a mutual friend had morphed Harry and Draco's carefully constructed civility into a truly comfortable friendship. But what if Harry wants more than that? Please R&R, rated for safety (and future chapters... ;D), etc!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first ever fic on this site. I originally sat down to write some very serious big person work, and this came out instead. Ah, to have even a modicum of self control!

This is unbeta'd (how do you even spell that?), so any typos/mistakes are entirely my own. Feel free to point them out to me! I hope you enjoy! And yes, there are more chapters coming (but hopefully AFTER I've written my very serious big person work, so I don't get fired...).

As always, I am obviously not doing this for profit, these characters are not my own (except one) etc etc etc please don't sue me.

* * *

"Just a little bit more," Harry coaxed, flashing what he hoped was his most charming smile. Pansy snorted and turned away to hide it. Jason only raised his eyebrows.

"More? Good lord, you're serious. There's a whole fucking inch of chocolate on this thing already, Harry."

"I've had a bad day?" Harry offered.

"It's only 6:30 in the bloody morning, and it's Friday to boot." Jason grumbled with annoyance, but he acquiesced and attempted to empty the chocolate powder shaker all over Harry's coffee. "Why don't you just get a hot chocolate? You know, and be done with this," he made some exasperated flailing motions, "_coffee_ charade."

"I genuinely think he gets more pleasure from forcing you to mutilate your hard work than he does actually drinking it." Pansy put it in helpfully before Harry had a chance to answer. Harry poked his tongue out at her. "I mean, that is truly excessive," she added, looking pointedly at his chocolate-powder-coffee monstrosity before throwing Jason a wink. "We should probably start charging him a little extra, hm?" Jason smiled hopefully, and then his face fell.

"I was hoping for a moment you were serious," he sighed in mock exasperation, but there was a smile fighting at the corners of his mouth, and Harry realised with a start just how much he liked these two. He'd be the first to admit that he and Pansy were one of the more unlikely friendships to have blossomed out of their Hogwarts crowd, but somehow it just _worked_. He could still remember the first time he'd walked into the muggle cafe and seen Pansy Parkinson with an apron around her waist, a pen behind her ear and a genuine smile on her face. To say he was shocked would have been the understatement of the whole millenium, but having just moved into the muggle area he'd found the sight of another magical person - albeit a Slytherin who'd hated him for six years - oddly comforting. That first meeting he'd meant to attempt friendliness, ignore their past, and say "I didn't expect to see you here," or maybe something wittier like "they always told me to expect the unexpected!" But to Harry's eternal chagrin, the first words to leave his mouth had been "I can't believe you tried to sell me out to Voldemort." He also remembered that far from getting a slap in the face or a public screaming match, Pansy had shocked him further by doubling over laughing and telling him to "please, fuck off". Nine months later he had done no such thing and he was, to both their amusement, a _regular_.

He turned back to her on his way out. "Are you two coming to Draco's tonight?"

"We weren't invited, for some unfathomable reason." She replied airily, with a definite twinkle in her eyes.

Harry barked out a laugh. This was a story he was looking forward to hearing. "So I'll see you at 8, yeah?"

"With bells on!"

Fortified by the combination of chocolate and coffee, Harry made his way back out into the miserable cold of early morning London and carefully tucked his scarf into his jacket to stop it whipping him in the face. He couldn't remember when he'd become an early riser, but now he just couldn't imagine sleeping in. He felt dirty if he slept past 8am, but quite apart from that he felt there was something special about being up and about before everyone else. _It's like you're sharing a special secret with the world_, he mused. Then paused, realising how utterly soppy that sounded, _and you really need to get out more_, he supposed tragically.

Cupping his hands around the warm cup and shaking his head with a smile, Harry made his way to work. _Time to face the serpents._

* * *

Harry knocked on the door at 4:31 pm exactly. It opened to reveal Draco Malfoy in a soft grey jumper and worn jeans, holding an enormous jar of jelly snakes. "You'd better come in, Mr Punctuality-is-for-pussies," Draco provoked.

"One minute is _not _late!" protested Harry.

"Well, the credits have already started!" retorted a smiling Draco, who followed Harry into the lounge room where they collapsed onto one of Draco's huge comfortable couches in a chaotic tangle of limbs. The red fabric of the couch was faded with age, and some bits were worn through to reveal the sickly green stuffing within, but the couch was by the far the most comfortable Harry had ever had the pleasure of lounging in. And he and Draco certainly lounged in this one. Friday afternoon movie time was a weekly tradition between the two of them that began the first time Draco had figured out (with Harry's help) that investing in a DVD player and a television would not only keep up appearances of normalcy with his muggle neighbours, but would also mean that he could watch as many ridiculously soppy romantic comedies as he wanted. In private. These afternoons had started out as oddly formal affairs, back when their friendship was tentative. But a year of living across the hallway from each other and having Pansy as a mutual friend had morphed their carefully constructed civility into a truly comfortable friendship. Sure, they still snarked and prodded and irritated the hell out of each other, but that's just how they worked. And friday movies had become a feet-on-the-seats, swearing-is-mandatory, chuck-jelly-snakes-at-the-bad-guys-on-tv kind of affair. It was their wind-down time and they both loved it.

"How were the snakes today?" Draco asked, prodding Harry gently with his foot.

"Yeah, good." Harry replied with a tired smile, "Herbie sends his best wishes, Jemima thinks you should start to think about settling down, and Smokey is having a mid-life crisis, I think."

Draco laughed. "How exactly does a snake have a mid-life crisis?"

"Oh, you know," Harry began vaguely, and Draco shook his head to indicate that no, actually, he _didn't_ know. "He keeps wishing he were a _prettier_ snake, a _thinner_ snake, a _faster_ snake. If he could get a tattoo, buy a fast car and sign up for those early morning bootcamps targeted at the middle-aged I'm convinced he would. Classic mid-life crisis," Harry snorted.

Draco had always understood that parseltongue meant being able to communicate with snakes, but before befriending Harry he'd never quite grasped that snakes actually had things to communicate. And before Harry's job as a reptile keeper at the local reptile park, he'd never even considered that he might grow quite fond of a few of the nuttier ones.

"You can tell Jemima that I'll settle down when I damn well feel like it," Draco replied lazily, "and please don't let Smokey start driving," he added with a touch of concern. Harry laughed, but it turned into a groan when he saw the title screen of the movie.

"We're not really watching Must Love Dogs again, are we?" he asked. Draco just gave him a prim look. "I really need to get you some more material," Harry muttered.

"Well for now, shut up, it's already started." Draco replied, and regardless of the prior protests, Harry settled in to watch with a smile on his face.

* * *

Having seen the movie at least twice before, Harry found his attention wandering from the screen and inevitably settling on the man beside him. Draco had grown up since the war. It seemed an obvious thing to say, but it was definitely of note. The most obvious change was his physical appearance; while he was still pale and angular, Draco had filled his face beautifully. His whole face lit up in the most incredible way when he smiled, which he now did surprisingly often. His fine blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but it remained perfectly styled even without hair gel - artfully framing his features - which irritated and impressed Harry in equal parts. Draco was still thin, but it was a toned, fit kind of slender rather than the awkward lanky of his school days. He had a relaxed confidence about him that was vastly removed from the uptight arrogance of his former self. He was also living in muggle London and loving it, despite working under a potions professor in a Medicinal Potions apprenticeship and having been offered a residence on Diagon Alley. He was the same man, yet he was completely different, and Harry couldn't help but be fascinated.

Unfortunately, Draco was totally straight. Not that Harry had ever really had the courage to ask, but Pansy assured him it was true. Besides, Harry hadn't even told Draco _he_ was gay. It wasn't as if he was actively trying to keep it a secret, he'd just never really known how to bring it up and he didn't want to jeopardise their comfortable friendship. Normally Draco would have found out anyway through Pansy's big fat no-secrets mouth, but for once in her life Pansy had decided that this was Harry's business to tell. _Fuck, he's beautiful_, thought Harry, unable to take his eyes off the other man. He shuddered slightly as he imagined telling Pansy_ that _particular piece of information. _As long as I'm not too obvious when I ogle his arse, no-one should find out. _Or so he hoped. _God, but it is a nice arse._ Harry nearly groaned.

Harry felt the man in question stretch languidly beside him, and tried valiantly to get his heartbeat back under control. He felt sure the other man could hear it, it was so loud. Harry was fighting to banish his increasingly inappropriate thoughts when he felt Draco reach out and place a hand on his knee.

"Coffee?" the blonde asked.

"Merlin, yes please," Harry responded quickly as they made their way to the kitchen. Harry leant against the counter as he watched Draco rummage around for the coffee and the plunger. His eyes definitely did not linger on the stretch of pale skin revealed just above the waistline of his jeans as Draco reached for the mugs on the top shelf. "So," Harry began casually, "is Pansy coming over tonight?"

"_I_ certainly didn't invite her, or her meddling barista boyfriend." Draco responded tartly, but the smile was evident in his voice.

"What did they do this time? Was it another barmaid?" Harry asked with a grin, helping spoon the coffee grind into the plunger while Draco attended to the kettle.

"Worse," Draco grimaced, turning back to face Harry. "She was a proud prostitute, and while I have nothing against prostitutes as people, I don't appreciate having my junk squeezed before we've even said hello." Harry forced a laugh, even as his gut twisted thinking about other people's hands on Draco Malfoy's junk. He did his best to ignore it.

"Remind me to refuse all of Pansy's attempts at set ups." Harry chuckled.

"A wise move," nodded Draco sagely. "And Jason is even worse. I don't want to even imagine where they find these people, or how those conversations go." Draco looked genuinely traumatised, and a sincere laugh escaped Harry.

"You could always say no, you realise," offered Harry with a smile. "You don't _have_ to go to these horrifying attempts at dates. Tell Pansy you're tired, or busy, or that you don't like being fondled in public."

"Ah, but she knows that I do!" Draco winked at Harry and Harry nearly choked, causing Draco to laugh. _Real smooth, Potter._ "Besides, I can't just say no," said Draco matter-of-factly, turning back to pour the coffee. "Or I get accused of being too in love with you to want to experience the rest of the world." Harry was immensely grateful that Draco was no longer facing him, because he could feel the flush flooding his cheeks and he knew his willing it to go away was in vain. "Which is, of course, ridiculous," Draco added seemingly as an afterthought.

"Pretty ridiculous, yeah," said Harry faintly, suddenly finding the hem of his sleeve fascinating. He was going to _kill_ Pansy.

They made their way back to the lounge room in silence, cradling their coffees. Harry had managed to locate the chocolate powder he'd bought for Draco - well,_ ostensibly_ bought for Draco - and had dowsed the top of his coffee with it. He smiled cheerily as he licked some of it off.

"Actually," Draco mused suddenly, "Why don't you get forced on blind dates?" Harry's smile froze.

"I've been forced on a few," Harry admitted.

"Really?" Draco looked genuinely surprised and... was that _hurt_? "When? You've never spoken to me about them. I complain about mine all the time."

Harry stared hard into his chocolate coated coffee. He couldn't bring himself to meet Malfoy's eyes. The real reason Harry had never spoken about his dates was because they were with _men_, and he had no idea how the other man would react to that.

_Just tell him_, thought Harry irritably. _He's your friend because he genuinely enjoys your company. Surely that won't change just because he finds out you're gay. It's not like you'll tell him you have a crush the size of England on him and an overwhelming desire to remove his clothes. _Harry looked to the ceiling while he tried to muster his courage, _Besides, he has to find out some time, and it really should be from you. _Harry had just prepared himself come straight out and say it when Draco resumed talking, obviously unaware of Harry's internal struggle.

"Unless you get all the good ones, and they send me off with all the ones they don't deem fit enough for you?" Draco was looking at him with an air of indignance. There was an pause.

"No, we definitely get the same sorts of people," Harry hedged eventually with a tight smile, remembering his last date's fascination with leather and ties. _Merlin, that guy had been hot_, Harry reminisced. _If only he'd been blonde, too_. Harry nearly groaned aloud at the images that forced their way to the front of his mind quite without his permission. _Draco in leather. Draco tied up and begging_. _Oh fucking fuck_. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped to hell his crossed legs were cover enough for the growing bulge in his pants. _Just tell him you're bent_._ As straight as a handbag full of fucking rainbows._

"Oh come on," frowned Draco. "Harry, we talk about everything. You're my best friend by a decent margin. I-..." Draco's cheeks reddened, shocking Harry. He didn't think he'd ever seen composed, confident Draco look _embarrassed_ before. Draco huffed. "Merlin, this shouldn't be so hard. I love this," The blonde motioned between them, cheeks glowing brighter despite his obvious attempts at being casual. "I love that I can talk to you about almost anything. That we can spend friday nights watching stupid movies and eating food we should've grown out of 10 years ago." He held up a jelly snake and neatly bit off its head. "I tell you things I wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Maybe it's stupid, considering everything that's happened between us, but I trust you more than I trust anyone else in the world." Draco paused to take a deep breath, and Harry let go of the one he'd been holding in. They didn't do this. They'd never done this. They spoke about almost everything, including their feelings, but only ever in regards to _other_ people. Never each other!

Draco was absolutely his best friend and his favourite person in the world, and Harry suspected it worked the other way around as well. But they'd never said it to each other's faces. It was just assumed, just like it was assumed that if they ever tried to actually talk about their feelings for each other - however platonic they may be - they'd probably say something stupid and fuck it all up.

"We should be able to talk about sex, too," Draco continued bluntly, and Harry nearly choked on his coffee. "We talk about everything else! And even _I_ talk about sex," Draco said somewhat suspiciously after a moment's thought. "But _you_ clam up the moment anyone says the word vagina. Why don't you want to talk to me about it? Are you really that embarrassed? We talk about wanking all the time, what's the difference? Do you just not trust me?" Draco looked hard at Harry, obviously upset. _Just tell him_, Harry chanted to himself, _tell him tell him tell him tell him tell him._

"You've never really _asked_," he said instead. _God damn it_.

"I'm asking now," Draco replied evenly.

"There is a difference between the people Pansy sets you up with, and the people she sets me up with," Harry began slowly, heart in his mouth. "We both get the interesting ones, only you get the women and I get-" Harry trailed off, staring worriedly at Draco and waiting for him to fill in the obvious blank.

"Yes?" Draco prompted, oblivious.

"The men," Harry finished, holding his breath. "She sets me up with the men."

Harry only just resisted the urge to bury his face in the back of the couch, choosing instead to pick up his mug and stare so intently at the contents that anyone would've thought the coffee had personally offended him. There was silence. Harry finally mustered up an ounce of courage from somewhere, and glanced up at Draco.

Who staring at him incredulously.

"You're gay," the blonde said flatly. It wasn't a question, so Harry didn't answer. "You're _gay_?" Draco repeated, almost angrily, and this time it was definitely a question.

"Yes," snapped Harry defiantly. "I am." This was really, _really_ not how he'd wanted it to go down.

"What the fuck, why didn't you tell me?!" Draco was standing now, fists balled at his sides as he paced the lounge room. The tension was palpable, and Harry couldn't believe they'd been so normal not ten minutes ago.

"Because I thought you'd react badly," Harry remarked pointedly, refusing to lose his cool.

"I can't believe this!" Draco threw his hands in the air, somehow still managing to look graceful as fuck. Harry wanted to punch him. "You're gay, and you decided to keep that from me? You decided that that was not a thing I should probably know?"

"I thought you'd react badly," Harry repeated. "And it seems I wasn't all that far off." He was surprised when he felt his eyes prickle hotly, and fought hard to keep himself under control. It was hard to admit how much he wanted Draco's approval.

Draco seemed to come back to himself, and slid down in front of the couch until he was sitting on the carpet, holding his knees. He turned to look at Harry, and they caught each other's stare. Harry realised that they were probably _both_ close to tears. He still didn't feel better.

"I didn't-..." Draco started. Stopped. Took a deep breath. "This isn't what I-..." He broke off again. His head fell into his hands, and despite everything Harry still had the urge to run his fingers through the blonde hair that fell in disarray around the other man's now hidden face. Draco finally seemed to compose himself and turned to face Harry earnestly. "Harry, I don't care that you're gay." He was was looking at Harry as if he could _stare_ the brunette into believing him. "To be honest, I'm just pleased you're not completely asexual," he smiled weakly, as if he'd made a joke. Harry couldn't help himself, he snorted. "I was getting worried, you know," Draco added with a wry smile.

"I'm sure you were."

"I just-... Why didn't you tell me? I feel like I've been completely left out of the loop that is your life, you bastard," Draco nudged him with his elbow, "Pansy knows, doesn't she?" Harry just nodded and Draco sighed ruefully. "Merlin, it all makes sense now. But you're my best friend, Potter; nothing in the world can change that. I just want you to trust me a little bit. I trust you, you know." He gave Harry the most beautiful lopsided smile and Harry almost forgot how to breathe.

"Come here," the brunette muttered roughly, grabbing Draco's hand and hauling him up onto the couch. "You mean a lot to me, and I'm sorry I kept it from you," he added as pulled Draco in for a hug. He felt the vibrations of Draco's relieved laughter through his chest, and Harry thought he might just burst.

* * *

Harry came out of his doze as he heard the key chink in the lock, accompanied by the unmistakeable sound of Pansy's laughter. He realised with confusion that the wonderfully warm weight on his chest was actually another person, and it eventually dawned on him that he and Draco had fallen asleep together on Draco's couch, still wrapped up awkwardly in each other's arms. _Well, this is new_. Harry felt his cock stir involuntarily, and prayed fervently to every lord he knew of that Draco was still unconscious. Harry barely had time to register that thought before Pansy's shriek broke the gentle silence of the flat.

"OH SWEET MERLIN'S -" was as far as she got before Jason muffled the rest of the sentence with his hand.

"It's not quite what it looks like!" Harry called groggily, by which time Draco had woken up, looked long at Harry, and pushing himself up to stand. The contact was immediately missed and Harry groaned, willing his erection away.

"I thought I said you weren't welcome," Draco remarked, hiding a yawn. Trying for casual.

"Well now I see why," Pansy wriggled her eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is that coffee I can smell?" Jason asked, completely unconcerned by the whole situation. "I'll have some of that. Where's your sugar, Draco?"

Harry caught Draco's gaze, worried that this was going to be weird and awkward, but Draco just smiled tentatively at him and Harry finally relaxed. They were okay. Draco knew he was gay, they'd just accidentally fallen asleep in each others' arms, and they were still okay. Harry felt like his happiness was probably contagious.

"A prostitute, Pansy? Really?" He called into the kitchen, and laughed as Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. "Apparently she tried to do the date backwards!" He heard Pansy cackle wickedly.

"Harry, dear," she replied, appearing in the doorway and winking saucily at him, "if you want a prostitute next time too, you only have to ask."

"You're both going to hell," Draco announced loudly, to the raucous laughter of the rest of the room.

* * *

Well that seemed to go down mighty well, eh? We'll have to wait and see what the next chapter holds ;)

Please review if you liked it! (Or didn't!). I'm new here, so any constructive advice is well needed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Once again, I don't profit from this and I certainly don't own the characters (oh, how I wish).

So I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Harry opened the door of his flat and peeked out into the hallway. He smiled triumphantly as he noticed the light pouring out from the crack under Draco's door. Then paused and wondered not for the first time whether a confrontation was really a good idea... What if Draco ran off again, and didn't come back this time? Harry pushed that thought to the back of his mind and, after only a moments hesitation, he boldly knocked. The man who opened the door was barely recognisable.

"Well, you look like shit." Harry noted, voice laden with false cheer.

"You are far too chipper for 1:30 am," scowled Draco, but he reluctantly let Harry in anyway.

"I'm out of coffee," Harry said, as if that explained why you'd make such a visit at such an hour of the morning. Draco eyed him up, noting the nervous twitch.

"I'm not sure you need any more coffee, to be honest."

Harry made sure he was a good half a room away from the front door when he turned to face Draco properly. He picked at his sleeve. There was a long pause. "I'm not actually here about the coffee," Harry said, keeping his tone neutral. "You're right on that count: I think I've had too much." Harry took a deep breath and did his best to sound completely casual, and not at all like he was tearing himself up inside. "I was actually wondering why you've been completely ignoring me. Or avoiding me."

It had been a couple of months since Draco had found out Harry was gay, and he had seemed to take it so well at first. They'd been just as close, if not even closer, than before. Harry's enormous crush on the other man certainly hadn't abated any, but he didn't think it was any more obvious either. If Draco had suspected something, he certainly hadn't mentioned it. They'd been deliciously, comfortingly _normal_. But lately Draco had been nothing short of maddeningly distant. He'd started calling off friday night movie time, which had hurt a bit if Harry was honest. But Harry knew that Draco was getting busy in the lab with some big experiments, so he'd dismissed it. Then Draco had stopped randomly coming around to see him. They lived practically next door, and they'd always spent the majority of their free time in each other's company. Then he'd stopped answering calls, stopped responding to notes slipped under the door... Any way that Harry tried to talk to him, Draco would ignore. Harry had resorted to asking Pansy what he'd done to offend the blonde bastard so badly, but she would only wave her hands airily and tell him that "_Draco will get over it soon, darling._" Soon enough Draco had actually stopped coming home. The hole that Draco's absence had left in his life was excruciating, and so Harry had been watching the other man's flat for the last week, determined to pin him down if he ever eventually re-appeared. And it had finally happened.

"I haven't been avoiding you, as such," Draco said, eyeing Harry critically.

"But?" prompted Harry, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. He really didn't want to scare the man off again, but fuck, he'd missed the blonde git.

"But," agreed Draco. Silence reigned. Harry stared at the other man, who was obviously avoiding his gaze.

"I'm worried about you, you know," Harry tried a different tack.

"I know," Draco sighed, still staring resolutely at the couch.

Silence again. Harry wanted to explode. Or implode. Or just physically knock some bloody sense into the bastard. Draco finally seemed to notice Harry's state of mind, and guilt flooded his pale features. "You're angry," he whispered, nervously running his hand through his usually immaculate hair.

"No bloody shit!" Harry burst out, unable to stop himself. "I've been trying to speak to you for weeks, and you've completely ignored every attempt. You haven't even tried to give any excuses either! Do I matter so little to you?" Draco flinched, but Harry couldn't stop. "I've been seriously worried about you, and not even Pansy would tell me what's wrong! I thought we were friends, that we could talk about anything, but you're literally hiding from me! What did I do, Draco? What did I do to offend you so badly? Are you even okay? Is this your really not-subtle way of telling me to fuck off?" Harry was breathing hard. Draco looked shattered. Harry still couldn't stop. "Because I will, if you want me to. I can leave you alone. I just want you to tell me what's wrong, to tell me what you want. I just want to be able to talk to you! I just want -" Harry broke off before he made a complete arse of himself. _You_, his brain supplied helpfully. _I just want you. In any way I can have you._

"I'm sorry to have caused you distress," Draco said without meeting Harry's eye. Harry let out an exasperated huff.

"Oh, well that's alright then. You're _sorry_. Is that a first? You should put it on your fucking resume." He snapped.

The silence that followed was intense. Harry glared at Draco and for the first time that night, Draco met his gaze with something akin to hunger, his eyes roaming greedily. Harry faltered under the ardent scrutiny. They stared at each other for what felt like years until Draco finally broke the silence.

"What's it like to kiss a man?" He asked slowly.

"What do you-... Are you-..._ What_?!" Harry spluttered.

"Please don't make me repeat that," Draco whispered. Harry eyed him carefully, trying to determine whether he was about to be the butt of some cruel joke. The only thing in those stormy grey eyes was raw, unbridled _need_ and Harry decided to take the chance.

"It's a lot like kissing a woman," he began warily, and then decided that _fuck it, Draco deserved everything he had coming_. "Actually, it's a damn sight better than kissing a woman. You don't have to be gentle. You get instant gratification - with women they often moan and groan whether or not they're actually loving it. With men you can always tell whether you're doing a good job, because you can feel their cock hardening against your thigh."

Draco seemed to choke on something, and Harry gave a feral smile. If Draco was going to toy with him, Harry would play right back.

"I think I'd like to try that, actually," said Draco honestly after a pause. He proceeded to stare intently at somewhere just below Harry's left ear, studiously avoiding Harry's shocked gaze.

"Are you-... Are you propositioning me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Would you agree to it if I was?" Draco countered.

Harry's mind was in overdrive. He wasn't sure whether he was actually hearing this correctly. Draco had been ignoring him for weeks, _avoiding him for weeks, _and now the man he'd been half in love with for the better part of a year was propositioning him. Propositioning Harry to be his first gay kiss. Harry was struggling to stay upright. His knees felt like they were about to give way, and he wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He couldn't say no to the other man. How could he say no? He wanted this. He'd been dreaming about this for months. Hell, he'd been _wanking_ over this for months. He took one step towards Draco, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous man before him. _But Draco's just experimenting_. Harry thought with dismay. _He wants to know what it's like to kiss a man, and you're just a safe person to ask for help as he knows you're gay, and you're a trusted friend._ Harry wasn't sure he'd ever quite recover if he finally managed to kiss the object of his desire, and then have them decide that, actually, they liked girls after all. Harry shook his head and realised he'd let the silence stretch too long.

"That probably wouldn't be a great idea," was the first genius comment to leave his mouth._ Good fucking job_, he thought furiously as he watched Draco immediately close up.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Draco acceded, looking away. "I didn't mean to put that on you, I don't know what I was thinking. And after I've ignored you for the last fortnight-" His voice seemed to catch, but he regained it quickly. "I'll probably just go to a club and-"

"Draco, wait." Harry murmured exasperated, covering the distance between them and gently grabbing Draco's arm, pulling the blonde around to face him. Grey eyes met green. "You actually want to kiss a man." Harry's voice was huskier than he intended it to be. And was that a question or a statement? He wasn't even sure. _Oh boy._

"Yes," Draco breathed. A question, then. Their eyes were locked and Harry couldn't believe how close they were.

"You're straight," Harry observed dumbly, and nearly groaned aloud when he saw Draco grimace. _Right now would be a really good time to just shut the fuck up, _he told himself firmly.

"Probably not as straight as you'd like me to be," was the cryptic response. Harry didn't have the brain space to attempt to decode it right now. His head was full of Draco. His nearness. The way his hair looked tousled, as if he'd been running his hands through it nervously. The way he smelled. It was citrusy and-... was he wearing cologne? He only ever wore cologne when he was trying to impress. Harry looked at him again. The way he fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve. _Had he always done that when nervous, or did he pick that up from me? _The way he was slightly taller than Harry. The way his eyes weren't actually grey, but a fluid silver. The way he was staring back at Harry, as if seeing him for the first time. _Fuck, he is gorgeous. _

They were now mere inches apart. Their eyes still locked, both breathing heavier than they had any right to. Hell, they were almost holding hands. And still neither of them made the final move.

"This is slightly more intense than I imagined it," whispered Draco. "I thought, if you agreed, that you'd just do it."

"Do you really want me to?" Harry whispered back, swallowing thickly. He watched Draco's eyelids flutter closed, and it was bizarrely the most intensely erotic thing he'd ever seen. He was instantly achingly hard, and that was enough.

Harry closed the space between them, roughly capturing Draco's lips with his own. Harry was more forceful than he wanted to be. He'd wanted to start out gentle, and ease Draco into it, but this was the release of months of sheer _want_ and Harry was powerless to direct it. He tugged at Draco's clothes and pulled them closer together. He felt Draco sling his slender arms around Harry's shoulders, holding their bodies flush. Even better than that, he felt Draco's erection against thigh and moaned involuntarily into the kiss. Draco responded without hesitation. Their movements became frantic as they frotted against each other, fighting for dominance in the kiss. _Fucking hell_ were the only words Harry managed to think coherently. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard in his life.

They suddenly found themselves stumbling backwards into the wall, and were jolted out of their daze. Their lips were swollen, their cheeks flushed, and they could both feel each other throbbing against their respective thighs.

_That was mind-blowing_, Harry thought, staring dumbfounded at an equally-as-shocked Draco. _And I definitely didn't imagine how much he enjoyed that._

Harry felt the happy bubble rising in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, Draco liked him back. _Oh merlin, please._ Harry begged as he watched Draco reach up and gently run a finger along his lips, holding Harry's eye contact all the while. Harry was seconds away from breaking out into a goofy grin and doing a happy dance, when Draco popped the happy bubble and sent the remnants sputtering towards the ground.

"That was definitely a mistake," the blonde man whispered, the pain evident in his voice. And then he apparated.

Harry stood motionless, staring at the spot Draco had occupied until two seconds ago, and couldn't decide whether to cry or curse.

"Whose mistake?" he whispered raggedly into the air.

* * *

Gosh, when are they going to work it out?!

Reviews are appreciated as always! :) Big hugs to anyone who does!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favs, they make me very very ridiculously happy!

As usual, I don't own (most of) these characters, and I'm not making any money from this. I'm just enjoying taking the boys out for a good time ;)

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**HARRY'S DAY**

"Harry," Pansy called gently, "Your coffee's here, and Jason's smothered it in an inappropriate amount of chocolate without even complaining once."

Harry made his way over to the counter to collect his coffee, and decided he couldn't quite bring himself to leave the cosy cafe just yet. That would mean heading to work and facing the rest of the world. He'd been moody and sour all week, ever since that encounter with Draco, and today was no exception.

"Harry," Pansy began again, scrutinising him. "I don't want to be blunt-..."

Harry snorted despite himself, breaking her off. "You make it sound like you're usually the paragon of tact and social grace."

Somewhere behind the screen separating the front counter from the kitchen, Harry heard Jason break out into laughter.

"Fuck off, both of you," she said loudly, a smile belying the words. "And if that's how we're playing I'll just come right out with it. Are you in love with Draco?"

"It is possible," Harry sighed. No point trying to keep it a secret now; he'd been moping for a week and he was _sure_ Draco had spoken to Pansy, although the man hadn't deigned to speak to _him_ yet. "Even though he can be a bastard at the best of times and an absolute prick at the worst. Yeah, I really think I love him."

Pansy just raised her eyebrows and hummed to herself. Not at all the explosion Harry had expected. What came next was even more unexpected.

"I think he loves you too, you know."

Harry stared at her incredulously. "Yes, definitely. What gave it away? The fact he's actually stopped coming home because he can't stand to be anywhere within 20 metres of me? Or the fact-"

"I'm serious. I think he's really struggling to come to terms with it, actually," Pansy cut him off. "I think he thinks you don't love him, and he feels like he's overexposed himself emotionally."

"His last name is Malfoy," Harry snapped unkindly, "every time he _smiles_ I'm sure he feels like he's overexposed himself emotionally. And I call bullshit anyway, he knows exactly how I feel. Unless it was some other blonde Draco Malfoy I had up against the wall that night."

"Harry," Pansy sounded like she was properly pleading now. "Don't give up on him. Please don't give up."

Harry chuckled ruefully and met her dark eyes across the counter.

"I can't," he muttered, shaking his head. "I've tried. I wish I could. But I can't. I'm hopelessly, ridiculously, stupidly in love with him and I'm not sure there's anything he can do to stop it. So he should just face it." Harry scrubbed at his face with his hands. "I really miss him, Pansy. As a friend. Irrespective of what you just said, which is questionable at best, I don't expect anything of him. I won't ask for a repeat of the other night, I just want my best friend to fucking talk to me again because this is getting ridiculous. Tell him that, yeah?"

Harry made to leave when he felt a strong hand grasp his sleeve. Harry turned, and Jason exchanged Harry's near-empty coffee with a full one.

"On the house," he smiled. "And for the record, Harry, you're one of the best men I know." Jason looked at him seriously, and Harry was beyond flattered. "Now get out, shoo, and go grab life by the tits. Or the balls, in your particular case. Life's too short to spend being miserable," he finished with a wink, literally pushing Harry out the door.

_That's more like him._

Harry waved at them both as he left, marginally cheered, and wrapped both hands around the steaming cup. Jason wasn't one for gossip or small talk, which made his and Pansy's continued relationship a small miracle, but it also meant he only ever spoke if he had something to say. His attempts at "pep talks" were few and far between, but carried more weight than anything anyone else could have said because of it.

_I will, Jason_, Harry thought firmly as he strolled to the station. _I'm going to have a fucking great day, Draco be damned._

* * *

Harry watched as Herbie lazily curled himself around the spokes in the back of the chair.

_Don't go far_, he warned the adventurous snake, the parseltongue coming easily. _I'm not even supposed to let you out of the enclosure, you know._

_Would I leave you?_ the snake asked, all innocence. Harry snorted.

_Only if you thought you could get away with it. Unfortunately you're a very large diamond python, and people would definitely notice you._

Although his boss didn't approve, it wasn't rare for Harry to chaperone the reptiles on excursions to his office. Mostly because he got terribly lonely doing paperwork by himself, and partly because he thought the slithering menaces would stop causing mischief if they were stimulated by a change in scenery every so often.

_You shouldn't have tried to bite the trainee keeper, by the way_, Harry admonised with nothing short of glee. He hated the woman, really; he'd never met a trainee so unwilling to listen to instruction or advice. And he _had_ told her not to move Herbie's favourite log.

_You're just upset I didn't_ actually _manage to take a piece out of her_.

_Yes,_ Harry agreed easily._ But I think she's going to bag you before she cleans your space next time_, _and I know how much you love that._ The snake gave a deep hiss and moved slowly to drape himself over Harry's shoulders.

_Don't let her. _Herbie hissed softly.

_Not my decision_, chirped Harry back. He turned back to his paperwork, leaving the snake swaying gently from his shoulders.

_You're trying to rile me up_, Herbie scoffed. _I can rile you up, too._

Harry just hummed and continued writing, ignoring the threat.

_Leave the man in your past_, hissed Herbie. _He's causing you anguish you don't deserve._

Harry was shocked. _Draco? I thought you liked him._

_I like you better. Leave him._

_Right, I'm flattered. _said Harry grimly. He expected meddling from Jemima and even Smokey, but he'd chosen to take usually non-sentimental Herbie out today precisely because he didn't want this conversation. He didn't even want to _think_ about Draco. _The moment you start giving life advice is the moment you need to go home, _he said with finality.

Harry scooped the snake up, which was not an insignificant feat in itself, and headed out into the corridor that joined the keeper's quarters with the backs of the enclosures.

_I was just telling you what you needed to hear_, hissed Herbie moodily, but didn't complain further when Harry unceremoniously dumped him into his fake-rainforest exhibit.

Harry walked back to his office with a scowl on his face. Leave Draco? It was laughable. Not least because Draco had pretty much left _him_. _Damn it, Herbie, _Harry thought irritably._ I was having a good fucking day._

Every time he thought about Draco, the ache in his gut intensified. He missed the man with every ounce of his being, and was trying his very best to ignore it. He had moved from anger to despair. All Harry wanted was to be able to talk to the man again. He hadn't been lying to Pansy; if he could have Draco back as just a friend and nothing more, if they could forget whatever it was that transpired between them and caused Draco to flee with his his metaphorical tail between his legs, Harry would take it. That his completely non-platonic love for Draco was unrequited was obvious, despite what Pansy thought. Why else would Draco leave like that, unless he'd realised the extent of Harry's feelings that night, realised he'd facilitated part of Harry's fantasy which could never be repeated, and was trying to give Harry space to get over it? Harry knew he wasn't any good at hiding his feelings, so there was no way Draco could have _not_ seen how much he'd enjoyed the kiss, right? So if Draco had felt the same way, there would have been no cause for either of them to go anywhere, except maybe the bedroom._ Uuuugghhh_, Harry groaned. _Stop torturing yourself_. It was painful to think about. But as long as Harry had some of Draco for himself, he thought it would be enough. But _fuck, that kiss had been incredible_. Harry nearly slapped himself, and quickened his pace. The sooner he was back in his office, the sooner work could distract him.

He passed the green tree python exhibit and, on a whim, stuck his head in.

_Jemima?_ He called. Whimpered really, if he was honest.

_Mmmmmmmmm Harry_, came the soft response as her green head dipped down out of the fake canopy above.

_Should I try to forget about Draco completely?_

_He refuses to love you still? _She asked. Harry shook his head.

_It's not about refusing to love me, he just _doesn't _love me. _Harry moped.

_Give him time_, Jemima hissed sagely, her pretty head bobbing. _He just needs time._

At that moment there was a rustling of leaves on the floor of the enclosure, and Smokey's head poked out, followed lithely by the rest of his slender body. _You've got to go after the things you want_, Smokey hissed forcefully, flicking his tail in distress. _You can't let the things you love sssslip away._

Harry rolled his eyes, but managed a _thanks, guys_ before heading back to his office properly and slumping in his chair. He drummed his fingers against the desk and jigged his leg in nervous agitation. He now had several differing opinions as to how he should deal with the Draco Situation, and was even more confused than he had been originally. _I am legitimately taking my life advice from a bunch of neurotic snakes, _he thought with a grimace. _That's probably the first place I went wrong._

Harry sighed. He made himself a cup of instant swill that the admin ladies had the gall to call coffee, and idly thought to himself _Draco would hate it here, if only because of the coffee_, before mentally slapping himself. _Stop thinking about him_, he snarled at himself. _He doesn't want anything to do with you. You let your feelings show, and this is how you knew it would end._

Harry stormed back to his desk and sat down with such force the wheely swivel chair nearly skidded halfway across the room, and he slammed his mug down so hard he nearly coated the desk with the "coffee". They'd run out of chocolate powder, too, which only served to sour Harry's mood further. _At least it's not decaf_, he tried, but he still felt foul. He plowed into his paperwork with determination, muttering unkindly under his breath about pesky serpents and people who wouldn't know coffee from dog shit.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Next chapter will be the same day from Draco's point of view, which will be up very soon. And then there'll only be one chapter left! :D

Please leave a review, even if you aren't enjoying it – all feedback is good! I'll even write everyone who reviews their own haiku :P


End file.
